Elevator Not Elevating
by Itsaklainething
Summary: Blaine gets stuck in a lift with a stranger, as soon as he sees him he thinks he's perfect. As they begin to talk they develop feelings and he notices that this man just might be the one. *Oneshot*


**This is something that came off the top of my head, sorry if its not good :P x**

* * *

Blaine walked into the elevator, surprisingly it was empty. He walked towards the back and leaned against it dropping his carry-on bag to the floor before waiting for the doors to close.

Just as they were about to close a hand grabbed the edge of them pulling them apart.

"Sorry, my flights soon," the man said rushing into the lift.

"Flight 102?" He questioned and the man nodded.

He guessed this because the man was without a bag and from what he had heard from the tannoy his flight was the only one taking bags and boarding soon.

"That's my flight to," he said as the doors closed and the man nodded.

He couldn't help but stare at the man, he wasn't like anyone he had seen before, his chestnut hair, bright blue eyes and porcelain skin were perfect.

The man looked at him and he averted his eyes looking to the floor as the elevator began to rise.

He knew it wouldn't take long to get to the floor that they wanted and he stood up properly and picked up his bag getting ready to exit.

Suddenly, the elevator lurched and he fell forward, the elevator stopped and then there was silence.

"Are you ok?" A scared voice asked from behind him and he looked over his shoulder. He himself had fallen forward onto his knees but it looked like Kurt had fallen backwards using the back of the lift to catch himself.

"I'm fine," he said the words coming out in more of a muddle than he thought they would. "Are you ok?" He asked and the man nodded.

He pushed himself back to his feet leaving his bag where it laid on the floor and looked to the up at the floor that they were supposed to be on but it was blank.

"I think we're between floors," he said and turned to the stranger who was brushing himself down.

"We're going to miss our flight," the man said walking to the lift doors.

He walked to the lift buttons pushing the one at the bottom that stated emergency. He pushed it two or three times before he noticed that nothing was happening.

"Damn it! I think the powers out," he said banging his fist on the wall of the lift.

The man turned to him looking frustrated about the situation. "So since I think we're going to be here for a while, my names Kurt".

Kurt reached out his hand and he took it. "Blaine," he said shaking his hand a little too long for strangers that had just met.

"So Blaine, you going to New York?" Kurt asked trying to make small talk.

He nodded. "I guess you are to?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm about to start my second year at NYADA, came home to visit my dad," Kurt said and his eyes widened.

"No way, I'm about to start my first year at NYADA," he replied.

"Really, that's awesome," Kurt said.

_I'm sorry for the disruption we are having with the elevators, we are now gaining power and it will take some time to get them all up and running, please be patient. Thank you and sorry for the inconvenience. _

The tannoy lady finished and Kurt groaned walking to the back of the elevator sitting down against the back wall; he followed sitting next to him.

"You got to be somewhere in New York? You seem to be really bothered about missing this flight," he asked.

"Not really, I just hate missing flights that's why I took the elevator in the first place, I usually take the stairs," Kurt explained and he nodded looking down at his legs hiding a smirk. "What?" Kurt asked him with a smirk of his own.

"I just thought it was funny how we both got the elevator to make sure that we caught our flight, but now it's the reason were going to miss it," he said with a smile and Kurt laughed.

"Karma for not using our legs," Kurt said with a smile and he giggled.

Kurt had the most amazing smile, maybe it was weird to think this after they just met but he didn't care because it was true, it was amazing.

He leaned his head back against the back wall looking up at the lights.

"At least the lights stayed on," he said not sure they were able to do this.

Kurt nodded. "I probably would have jumped into your arms if they hadn't," Kurt said and he smirked.

"Do you need a drink or anything? I know we haven't been here long but I have water and stuff," he said but noticed how dumb it sounded once he had said it.

Kurt looked at him. "Could I have some of your water, I was going to wait until I was on the plane but since that's not happening…," Kurt said surprising him. He nodded and crawled over to his bag which still laid where it had fallen when the lift lurched throwing them about and rifled through it until he found an unopened bottle of water.

He turned and crawled back to Kurt handing it to him before sitting back against the back of the lift.

"Thank you so much," Kurt said and he smiled.

"No problem," he replied looking at the door of the elevator. "How long do you like we're going to be in here?" He asked running his hand through his curls.

"Not sure, the lady on the tannoy said to be patient but I hope not too long, though I'm not sure that it matters now," Kurt pointed out and he sighed.

"It just feels like the lift is getting smaller," he said wrapping his arms around himself. Being in the small space was starting to make him feel a little dizzy.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Kurt asked taking a sip of the water he had given him.

"No, I don't think so, not had a problem before," he said and Kurt put the top back on the bottle.

"Here drink something, it might help," Kurt handed him the bottle. He opened it and took a couple large sips; he instantly started to calm down.

"Thanks, I think that helped," he said feeling his mind clear somewhat.

"Good," Kurt smiled.

"I really like it when you smile," he said out without thinking about what he was saying. He felt his cheeks start to turn red and he looked to the floor embarrassed.

"What?" Kurt giggled.

"I'm sorry, I just kind of said what I was thinking without thinking about it," he said not looking at Kurt.

"Blaine look at me," Kurt laughed and he turned to him his cheeks still rosy with embarrassment. "Don't worry about it, I thought it was kinda cute," Kurt said.

"Cute? I would have thought romantic," he joked and Kurt laughed. "I never was very good at romance," he said with a small smile.

"I don't believe that," Kurt said and he turned to him.

"I once serenaded a guy in a store and got him fired," he said the memory flashing in his mind making him cringe.

"Really? He didn't like it? I would have thought that was enduring, well not the getting fired bit," Kurt said and he laughed looking to the floor again.

"Maybe I'll try it on you sometime," he laughed not knowing where this sudden rise in courage came from, he just felt comfortable around Kurt which was surprising because though he was nice and talked to strangers it was rare that he actually felt comfortable around them.

"Maybe you won't need to," Kurt laughed and went into his pocket pulling out his phone. "Do you want my number?" Kurt asked and his mouth fell open.

"You want to see me again?" He asked not even trying to hide his shock.

"I-If you want to, I mean we're going to the same school and you seem nice," Kurt said looking away.

"Yeah of course I want to!" He said and Kurt looked back to him.

"I thought we had gotten crossed wires then," Kurt said with what seemed like a sigh of relief.

"No, I was just shocked that's all, I wasn't even sure that you were gay," he said pulling out his phone and handing it to Kurt so he could type his number in.

"Yeah and don't get me wrong I don't just go around giving my number to strangers, you seem like a good guy, you're funny and cute," Kurt said and both their cheeks starting to glow red.

"Do you live in halls at NYADA?" He asked hopeful.

Kurt shook his head. "You're only allowed for the first year and then you have to find a place of your own. Are you?" Kurt asked and he nodded.

"Yeah," he replied.

"It's a nice place," Kurt assured and he smiled.

"That's good, I didn't have a chance to have a look at them on my first visit," he admitted he'd had to get back for Warbler practice at the time.

The elevator lurched and the light flickered. Suddenly they were moving again and he wished that it had been stuck for a little longer.

_All elevators should be moving again, if not please press your emergency button, all flights have been delayed due to the amount of people missing from flights and they will be leaving in five minutes. _

The tannoy lady stated and he and Kurt looked at one another.

"We didn't miss out flight, that's great!" Kurt said climbing to his feet.

"Yep," he said doing the same and grabbing his bag from the floor. Seconds later the door opened and they were stepping out of the lift. He was glad of the space, breathing in the fresh air.

"Well that was interesting," Kurt said turning to him.

"Yes it was, but I'm kind of glad it happened," he said truthfully and Kurt smiled with a short nod.

"Me too," Kurt whispered looking at the ground suddenly going all shy.

"So where are you sitting on the plane?" He asked and Kurt showed him his ticket.

"Damn, were not sitting close to one another," he said handing it back.

They walked towards the gate together stopping at the door to the plane.

"I'll call you," he said and Kurt nodded.

"See you later Blaine," Kurt replied and he took a chance and leaned in giving Kurt a peck on the cheek.

"Bye Kurt," he said and they both turned their separate ways boarding the plane.

He knew that this was the start of something special; he could feel it deep in his soul. He smiled as he made his way to his seat knowing that Kurt was only a couple of cabins away.

He never had really believed in love at sight, it never sounded plausible loving someone who you didn't know but now he understood. It was weird but wonderful at the same time and he couldn't help but pull out his phone and give Kurt a text.

**Meet me when we get off the plane – Blaine**


End file.
